


[podfic] No Sharper Than A Serpent's Tooth

by reena_jenkins



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Backstory, Character Study, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Fiona, family, and a Cause.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[podfic] No Sharper Than A Serpent's Tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Sharper Than A Serpent's Tooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203662) by [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi). 



**Coverartist:** **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:** Character Study, Backstory, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X 

**Length:** 00:02:07  
  
 **Download Link:** You can stream or download this podfic as **[an mp3 right over here](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bBurn%20Notice%5d%20No%20Sharper%20Than%20A%20Serpent's%20Tooth.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
